tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Viking
Viking is a medium hull in Tanki Online, which is unlocked at the rank of Corporal. It is heavier and slower than Hunter, yet is lighter and faster than the Dictator. Characteristics Viking is very short in height, and has very unique dimensions; it is as wide as heavier hulls, yet is short in length, similarly to lighter hulls. These characteristics, along with its high weight, make it very stable, and therefore almost eliminate turrets' recoil, and make flipping a Viking an incredibly difficult task. When it comes to speed, it is somewhat in the middle of the spectrum between light and fast, yet has plenty of armor, allowing it to perform well in battle without wasting too much time when passing through open areas. Comparison with Hunter In general, Viking and Hunter are much alike. Viking is faster, more protective, whereas Hunter has more power, is heavier and has a better maneuverability. Originally, Viking was lighter than Hunter, despite being slower and more protective. On April 23, 2015, their weights were swapped, to match their other parameters better.Changes in the parameters of turrets and hulls In the 2016 Rebalance, their weight parameters have been updated another time, and Viking became lighter again. Pros and Cons :*Relatively cheap. :*Excellent protection. :*Very stable and is hard to flip. :*Its minor height makes it a smaller target. *Performs poorly at collecting gold boxes at ground-level, since most other hulls can climb on top of it. *Bouncing into corners can be somewhat common due to its large width. *Decent armor can't fend off a magnum or a railgun. *Not good for sniping due to it’s height *Expensive. Uses Viking's high health and good stability make it useful with about any turret, and as a result, it is quite to see battles with multiple combinations of Viking and other turrets. Viking by itself has no specific role at which it is generally better than other hulls, yet its unique stats provide good strategies for each one of the turrets. For instance, one of the more common combinations of Viking is with Hammer, which allows the player to deal high damage and staying alive for long enough in order to destroy the opponent tank. With Ricochet, it is very easy to aim without letting the knock-back or the impacts by enemy shots to knock off aiming. Its high health makes it very popular when using Thunder, Vulcan and even- in some cases- Isida, which, along with its self-healing ability, makes it an ideal combination. Viking XT The XT version of Viking. It has the exact same parameters as Viking M3. Table of characteristics Micro-upgrade STATS *Table shows STATS for completely micro-upgraded Viking M0, M1, M2, AND M3. Gallery Vikold.jpeg|The old icon of Viking Vikmo.jpeg|A Viking M0 fanartTanki Online 2.0 Sketches., by White_Owl See Also *Viking XT *XT items *Hulls External links *The Definitive Guide to: Viking (from issue #41 of the Tanki Online Newspaper), by greyat Sources and references Category:Tanks Category:Garage Category:Inside the Game